


There's This Higher Love

by KayNight



Series: Your Compliments Look Good on Me [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayNight/pseuds/KayNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soft moment between Len and Ray where they both sort of realize that there is a lot more between them than just a roll in the hay.</p><p>Or, Len has feelings and so does Ray and kissing is the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's This Higher Love

**Author's Note:**

> Barely anything, just a scene I had playing in my head... I just have a lot of emotions about Len and feeling safe and loved and ugh

It wasn't their first kiss, and certainly wouldn't be their last, but this one felt different - deeper, wetter, softer in so many ways - and when Ray pulled away, settling into Len's lap, he felt his chest tighten at the look on Len's face, his eyes still closed, dark lashes brushing his cheeks. 

It wasn't Len's usual cat-who-caught-the-canary smug look of satisfaction, or even the amused smiles he let loose around Sara, it was a soft look of contentment, with slow, almost dazed blinking as he met Ray's gaze. In that moment, Ray couldn't help but be reminded of the fact that blinking slowly was a cat's version of kissing. 

Ray practically melted at the low hum of satisfaction Len made as he tugged the taller man down for another kiss, dragging his hand through Ray's dark hair and cupping the nape of his neck. Ray smiled against Len's mouth and broke away to press feather light kisses to the corner of Len's mouth, his cheek, the curve of his neck - Len hummed at that one.

"Having fun?" Len drawled in his trademark tone of voice, dragging his nails lightly against the Ray's scalp and making note of the soft sigh he was rewarded with, and the light nip to his collar. 

Ray laughed at that, one of his frustratingly light and airy and just so damn happy laughs that tugged at something deep in Len's cold frozen heart, and looked up at Len from his positioned sprawled across his lap with those unflinchingly bright eyes. 

"Yeah - but not as much as you're about to have. Well maybe, I don't know, I really like this part..." Ray chuckled, tugging at the waistband of Len's pants, a blinding grin on his face - and much to his embarrassment, Len found himself blushing.

What the hell was this man doing to him, Len wondered in amazement - and then realized, much quicker than expected, that he didn't really care what Ray was doing to him, how he was changing him - just that it felt good. Really good. 

And Len's a pragmatic sort of guy, and so, well, he might as well just see where this goes, see what this human embodiment of sunshine and haphazardness could do. What they could do together.


End file.
